Read Between The Pickup Lines
by ReeseAnn
Summary: PDLD and HFP Hunt For Paris Season 5, Pre Logan. Rory and Paris go to LDB party where nothing makes sense Part III: “Who says I’m confessing my undying love for you?...I’m just kidding, pumpkin, who else would I have composed such sonnets of love for?”
1. Chapter 1

Jmarit's Challenge #4:

Can be found at live journal

pdldchallenges

I own nothing.

Author's Note: This is a one shot, actually it was suspose to be but it morphed into 3 or 4 parts or chapters.It starts some time during early 5th season, Pre Logan and Rory doing…well…'YOU KNOW". This challenge was made curtsey of Jmarit17 so thank her for it.

Author's Note II: Yeah I know 'what is she thinking!' when I haven't touched my other fic that everyone has been waiting for...this fic however has been in progress since before winter on and off...mostly off. Things right now have been less then great , in fact I'm pretty sure my life has been hand delivered to hell in a pink ribboned basket, so I'm kinda glad I've been able to turn a fic out that's been light-hearted and fun. I'd also like to thank my team of beta's :Jen, Kylie, andAli you guys are all wonderful for putting up with my writing and it's many issues. THANKS:)

* * *

This Week's Quote: 

**Wallace:** Yeah, you realize don't you, that this guy you're trying to help out duct taped me butt-naked to a flagpole just last week?**Veronica:** Man, you really hold a grudge.

**Wallace:** Yeah, I'm funny that way. Hey, you're welcome for those records.

**Veronica:** Wallace, King Kong ain't got nothin' on you. - Veronica Mars

Watch it people it's awesome!

* * *

**Read Between The Pick-up Lines**

Part I

So she had been conned into another LDB party. The first twenty were fun, but she was seriously wondering how many themes they could recycle for each party. Logan was mildly pushy when he had come to invite her to this one. He'd been incredibly insistent that 'there MUST be an appropriate number of females.' Other than that, there had been no further hints, including whether or not to wear anything of a 'festive' nature. Translation to that was…. Show lots of skin.

Rory had asked Logan if she could bring her roommate, Paris, to the festivities. Not having had the pleasure of meeting the 'robust' roommate of Rory's, Logan agreed readily. After all how bad could a girl with such a pretty name be? Of course these thoughts were quickly amended when he reflected on another, more infamous, girl with the same name, perhaps Paris' were trouble. Sometimes there was too much of a 'good thing, like an unhealthy love for partying. Logan was sure Hilton would put the LDB to shame…and that was damned near impossible considering the addition of Finn and Finn's 'tickle trunk'. Ah yes, 'The Tickle Trunk', familiar to many young and old in Canada and any who have had the pleasure of watching that nation's favourite children's television show; Mr. Dress-up who has . delighted many a young one by producing costumes and crafts from his world famous 'Tickle Trunk'. Finn's 'Tickle Trunk' was hardly suitable for the youngsters though. His Cadillac hatch popped open to reveal, to a select few (including the occasional cop) the wonders of a very broad selection of liquors, spirits, beer, and champagne (should they have anything to celebrate). Finn and his 'Tickle Trunk' were quite popular at parties and events that the LDB had sponsored. It had almost become as legendary as the LDB itself. Perhaps it wasn't the most responsible thing Finn did, but it did contribute to one hell of a party. Often when opening it up Finn, or Colin, would re-enact the sound of an angel's choir in a heavenly abode.

However often Logan could get sidetracked by thought's of Finn's 'Tickle Trunk', he was pleased Rory was bringing her friend Paris. After all, tonight would be very interesting. The theme of the party was to be announced to only the males attending and the females in all likelihood wouldn't take too long to catch on. Until such time, though, there was to be a race in standings in certain categories, or events. Colin was the favourite in one category, which came as no shock to all who knew him. Colin had an unusual talent for offense. If he really tried, Colin probably could have appalled Ghandi and ruined his peaceful state of mind. The most horrifying of the matter was that Colin took great pride in his snobbery and insults, which usually landed him in well-deserved trouble.

Rory had convinced Paris to accompany her that night after much persuasion. She had finally agreed when Rory suggested that the next day Paris could make up a debate topic and count her WPM. The most peculiar things pleased Paris.

Looking in the mirror and being pleased with her efforts she collected Paris and went off in the direction of Hunter Dorm where the boys lived and where the party also was being held. Rory was fairly certain she could handle whatever the LDB could throw at her this time.

They walked in through the door and many sets of eyes immediately sized up their prey. Finn's eyes locked instantly on Rory, having found his main target for the evening. He knew of course he wouldn't be the only one vying for her attention, but that made little difference to him; he was difficult to ignore, something decidedly in his favour.

After taking a shot of courage, he made his way over to Paris and Rory. Robert beat Finn's approach and Finn also noticed Colin not far behind as Logan watched with hidden interest close by. Finn held back slightly and picked up two drinks nearby and listened for Roberts's 'introduction'.

"Hey…don't I know you two from some place?"

It was too typical; Robert had always lacked imagination… and tact, not that Finn himself was much better but at least he used his sense of humour.

"Yeah! That's why we don't go there anymore." Paris replied bluntly.

"Ouch!" He returned holding his hands up in surrender. Finn looked over at Logan and noticed a small smirk of awareness forming on his face. Finn stepped up to the space that Robert once held.

"Oh…Excuse me…but I seem to have lost my teddy bear…Can I sleep with you tonight?" Finn asked Rory with a twinkle of mischief, producing the two drink's in his hands for her and Paris. Rory tried hard to look annoyed, while trying to stifle a _small_ giggle. After accepting Finn's offering he placed both arms around Rory and Paris and ushered them further into the room. Paris, however, brought up one of her deadliest glares and shrugged his appendage off with haste.

Rory looked around, still puzzled as to what the current theme of this party was. There didn't seem to be one, which, in itself reeked of suspicion. She sipped her drink, looking around for clues, as guys talked to young women around the room. One thing she did take note of was the expressions of the young women present, they seemed to vary greatly, but were often intense in feeling. Some were surprised, some disgusted, some angry, and some were 'exceedingly' enthralled by what the young men were saying. Another item of note was that Finn had yet to remove his arm from its position securely wrapped around her. She was close enough to breathe in his scent of aftershave and vodka. For a moment her eyes fluttered close to savour his nearness and the warmth of his body. Her eyes flew open when she sensed his breath come in contact with her neck.

"Everything alright doll?" He whispered into her ear. He knew he had made his target for the competition one of the most difficult in the room, he was also unsure of how Logan would take the challenge of having his 'Ace' usurped for the evening. At the moment, though, it seemed Logan had taken to avidly watching Rory's companion, Paris.

"Yeah! Yes." Rory quickly commented accompany it with a flush, as though having just been caught.

"That's what I like about you American's, so peppy!" He teased. Paris was busy surveying her surroundings and paying little attention to Rory and Finn, when Colin decided to advance and enclosed one of Paris' hands in his own.

"Good news, the test results were negative!" He informed while giving Paris the classic eyebrow waggle and petting her hand. A horrified look over-came Paris' features as she jerked her hand away as though she'd been burned and began muttering something under her breathe and dosing her limb in hand sanitizer she always carried in her purse. Colin gave Finn a knowing smirk and turned his attention on another unsuspecting woman walking by.

"Can you help me find my puppy? I think he went into this cheap motel room." Colin told the young lady, who in turn kept walking. Rory looked up at Finn with an inquisitive stare.

"What is wrong with everyone tonight?"

"Oh don't worry luv, God will provide you with a good man…. by the way I'm single!" Finn said cheerfully. Rory's eyes grew.

"Okay, See that. Right there!" She accused. "That's what I'm talking about."

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking of." Finn replied with false innocence. Colin, of course, didn't help his case as his conversation with another young woman drifted towards them.

"You know, if we made out, there's a good chance you'd get mono."

"That's disgusting." The girl replied flatly. Rory looked at Finn pointedly, who changed the subject to Logan's arrival.

"Oh look! It's Logan!"

"Subtle." She murmured back.

"Ace always a pleasure! And I see you've brought your friend, Paris is it?" To this question Paris looked up from her hand sanitizer.

"Huntzburger." Paris replied civilly. Well, as civil as Paris Geller could be.

"Please, call me Logan. Calling me by my last name seems so formal, especially when I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest women on earth tonight." He said smoothly and with his best smile, luckily for Logan he saw Paris make a fist with her right hand before she completed her swing. He grabbed her arm, while still smiling at her, and linked it through his own arm, leading her away from Rory and Finn towards a more private corner. Rory could tell Paris was fuming and she prayed that Logan's end would be quick for his sake. After all, one never knew how many uses Paris could get from her glue gun, something Rory had been secretly terrified about for sometime

"Yup. He's a dead man." Finn stated, picking a drink up off a nearby tray.

"You have no idea."

Again both could overhear Colin talking.

"You might not be the best looking girl, but beauty's just a light switch away."

Finally it happened. The girl Colin said this to slapped him with such force it was heard all over the party. Finn winced.

"Ouch."

"Okay seriously what the hell is going on!"

"Colin just got slapped." Finn said motioning his head toward Colin.

"Oh look! It's Mr. States-the-Obvious." She said thick with mockery.

"And his companion… Miss. Sarcasm-as-a-weapon." He replied with a grin. "Oh I like this game! Look Mr. Soon-to-have-a-size-seven-up-his-arse!" He pointed to the corner with Paris and Logan. "And Miss. In-Desperate-Need-of-Anger-Management. Oh and there goes Mr. Gonna-Need-Ice-for-That-Wicked-Handprint-on-His-Face."

Rory rolled her eyes at the absurdity of this party, there was something very strange going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm soooo sorry for the long delay. I just started working full time the past few months and things have been exceedingly hectic...I have Part III of this fic written and will endevor to do some tweaking, typing and get it beta'd. Then my next project is to return to The Importance of NOT Being Ienbriated. Promise! Also if anyone can recomend any great Pirates of the C fan fic with J & E I'd love you forever :)...also I don't know if Paris/Logan pairing has been named...but I came up with _Hunt For Paris_...meh...it's the best I could do.. : )

**kaytee:** Thanks! that's really sweet of you!

**Alicia Jo:** Please you're sooo the one who got me hooked of Veronica Mars! Oh and awesome pickup lines by the way:) ha ha!

**Jenny:** Thanks I will... ;)

**cheri:** You like? awesome!

**katie3:** yup pretty much a combo of that ... :)

* * *

**This Week's Quote:**

Long Duk Dong: "What's happening, Hot Stuff?"

Long Duk Dong: "No more yanky my wanky. The Donger need food!" - Sixteen Candles

AN2: Ahhh classics never die...

* * *

**Part II**

"Dance?" Finn asked without waiting for a reply, leading her to the middle of the room, arm still around her shoulder.

"But…there's no music!" She stammered.

"Not to worry." Finn reassured and cleared his throat.

"Now I've had the time of my life. No I never felt like this before. Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you. 'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you…."

"Oh god…" Rory whispered horrified when she realized what he intended. If it had been anyone else Rory would have ducked and ran like the furies of hell were on her very heels. At present she found herself immobilized by an intense terror and embarrassment and could only stare mouth hung open at Finn as he provided the very music he moved her around the room to. To say that Finn had a good singing voice would be vastly stretching the truth. Rory had never been very comfortable being the focus of everyone's acute observation.

"Why are you doing this?" Rory asked through gritted teeth.

"Because… Nobody puts Baby in a corner!" Finn exclaimed in what, was possibly the worst American accent conceived.

"Oh God… Why me?" Rory muttered.

Finn sharply dipped her holding her frame close to his body.

"Why not you?" He asked with his face intimately close to hers. It was a convenient thing Finn was holding Rory so solidly at that moment. If he hadn't she would have been sure to fall flat on her ass. It was unfair advantage he seemed to hold over her, and not something she was comfortable with, and for the life of her she couldn't think of an answer to Finn's question, let alone strangle one past her lips at that precise moment.

"You know what? I think I've grown tired of dancing at the moment perhaps we could find ourselves a seat and some of the Captain's finest."

"I don't think I need a drink." She managed to get out while still captured in his stare and his tight grasp. He smiled.

"Well that's a matter of opinion, luv. But just as you wish…one seat, a shot of spiced rum for me, and you provided the witty conversation." He pronounced as he pulled her upright, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her towards the makeshift bar.

"Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Don't worry. If I change my mind you'll be the first to know."

It appeared Colin was also at the bar, with another young lady this time.

"I may not be the best looking guy here, but I'm the only one talking to you."

At which point the young lady tossed her drink in Colin's face with a practiced ease that suggested she had done this before. Rory shook her head adding this scene to yet another piece of the puzzle picture forming in her head.

"Time to move on before he tries again and she has a double." Finn remarked leading Rory away through the crowd with one arm and a drink in his hand. Finding a place he settled.

"We can't sit there!" She proclaimed as if Finn had committed a crime or some shocking faux paux. Finn arched his one eyebrow and moved his head to glance downward underneath him and then back up to her face, quizzical expression in tact.

"And why ever not my dear?"

"Well for starters…that's a beer fridge and there's not a whole lot of room to sit."

"You object to beer fridges? How snobbish of you, Ms. Gilmore." Finn chastised. "But if we must there's a wine cooler in Colin's room you might find to be more... impressive." He finished in a suggestive manner.

"Ah…I just thought it might be cold on…parts." She said awkwardly.

"Really? And do you mind if I inquire how often you think about my…parts?" He asked with the biggest smirk threatening to crack his face. Rory tried in vain not to blush but sadly didn't succeed. She felt the warmth creep up her neck and into her cheeks. She detested the fact that he could unnerve her so much.

"So the beer fridge that sounds interesting…yeah this is great!" Rory said trying to take the emphasis off her. Finn smiled and decided not to comment on her not-so-subtle subject change and watched as she hopped up beside him. He reached down and around her legs, opening the door to the fridge retrieving two beers and handed one to Rory. For a moment their eyes caught in each other and neither could find anything to make a clever comment on. The spark could nearly be sensed in the air that surrounded them.

Meanwhile, in a nearby corner Paris had yet to claw out Logan's eyes, much to the surprise of, well, everyone.

"You don't like me, do you?"

"Whatever would give you that impression, Huntzburger?"

"You know, I'm not use to such hostility from women."

"Oh you mean I should be like one of the mindless, insipid, gold digging women in your 'line' falling at your feet?" Paris asked with annoyed sarcasm.

"You know, anger works for you."

"Didn't you tell Rory the same thing when you met her?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing you taught her everything you know." He shot back.

"I find you an aggravating spoiled playboy with nothing better to do but sleep around with…" Paris paused, as a vapid blond appeared at her should and stepped in front of her.

"Logan! Here you are!" Her voice reaching sickly high levels of sweetness.

"Yes. Here. I. Am." Logan stated in mono-toned annoyance.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come back to my place for... coffee?"

In all honesty he'd been avoiding Vanessa like she was the next plague. He couldn't seem to stomach her fakeness and he'd rather be castrated then listen to her uninteresting rants about how 'wonderful' she was. Paris had remained uncharacteristically silent throughout the exchange as she waited to see how things would unfold. To say Logan was displeased at Vanessa's interruption and unsubtle offer would be an understatement.

He cleared his throat to make his reply.

"Oh I'm sorry…I'd like to screw your brains out but, alas it appears someone already beat me to it. Now if you don't mind I was having a conversation."

"You honestly would rather talk to … to THIS then me!" Vanessa seethed with air-headed rage.

"Well she does actually have something interesting to say so…Yes." Logan replied cheerfully to her rhetorical question. Meanwhile Paris stood there stunned amazement staring at Logan. Unsure of what to do next she waited as Vanessa stormed off to find the next boy with deep pockets.

"Well, that was interesting." Mumbled Paris.

"Not really I can't stand that girl. I'm surprised she took the hint this time. Mostly she's too thick to get it and I end up suffering all evening." He said with a shrug.

" I still really dislike you." Paris informed him.

"Yeah, but at least you don't hate me and that's a step in the right direction. It's only a matter of time before you realize you're madly in love with me." Logan teased.

"On second thought I've changed my mind…" Paris said with an air of irritation and turned to leave. Logan quickly reached out for her hand and pulled her towards him.

"Don't go." He pleaded. She tilted her head in contemplation as their eyes met. They froze, both surprised at how intimate their clasp hands felt. Logan swallowed deeply, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Paris' sharp eyes as they remained intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** 1st I'd like to thank my betas a thousand times! THANKS kylie and jenn! you both rule. Thank you to all who reviewed this small fic. Thank you to Jmarit for coming up with this challenge (the details are at the end and the website info) Next I will be turning my attention to The Importance of NOT Being Ienbriated. For any updates on progress check out my live journal under my author's profile. Also don't forget to watch GG season opener on OH And watch Veronica Mars opener on .IT ROCKS TOO! ;)

**kaytee:** Thanks I hope you like the last chapter:)

**Alicia Jo:** Aww thanks:D and AWESOME quote! I sooo love that show and it's all thanks to you! THANK YOU! I'm so buying the 2nd season too!

**This Week's Quote:**

"It's not a carnival until somebody shows butt cheek**." - Veronica Mars season 2**

**Part III**

When something happens between two people that the very air around them changes and it can be felt within every breath, words often seem to inadequate to describe these events. And that's just what happened between two of the most unlikely of pairs.

Paris unquestionably enthralled Logan the moment she walk into the party that night and he pursued her in his own manner. But the moment their eyes clashed the fire was lit and there was no way of pulling back from one another as they crashed into their first kiss.

When they finally parted, both looked at the other with what can only be described as complete and utter shock and could do nothing but stare and try to overcome the dizziness that resulted from a lack of air. Too soon though, both became self-conscious of the other's open appraisal and without a word said on either side both turned walking briskly away in confusion and embarrassment.

"Come on! I see why you won't!" Begged Robert. The girl in question who 'won't' looked at him in disgust and shook her head backing away.

"Please?" Robert asked adopting a false pout. She looked down at his feet and looked ready to gag. Shelly Lowenstien has a well know foot phobia and was unlikely to comply with Robert's request.

"Okay just one foot?" Bartered Robert as he started to remove his shoe and hop up and down on one foot, holding the almost naked appendage up to Shelly for inspection. This proved too mush for poor Shelly as she bolted out the door knocking over others in the process.

"Well that was disturbing." Finn commented with his arm securely around Rory.

"Uh huh." She agreed from their position on the mini-fridge.

"Hey Robert, way to charm the ladies! Next time do us all a favour and keep 'it' in your 'loafer'!" Hollered Finn so all could hear.

"Hmm cleverly hidden double meaning." Mumbled Rory.

"Well I liked it." Replied Finn. "Well I think it's about time." Finn drawled lazily, looking at his watch.

"Time for…what?" Rory asked mildly on guard.

"Time…" Finn hopped off the fridge. "For me to declare my undying love, yada, yada."

"Yada? Yada? WHAT!" Rory was beyond confused and suitably freaked-out. "But what if I don't want your undying love?" Rory pleaded helplessly, hoping against a public scene. Finn pouted.

"Who says I'm confessing my undying love for you?...I'm just kidding, pumpkin, who else would I have composed such sonnets of love for?" Finn grinned sheepishly in a frighteningly sappy way as he knelt in front of her. He cleared his throat so as to gain attention from those surrounding them. Rory looked equal parts embarrassed and equal parts likely to bludgeon Finn with a blunt object. "Your love is like a summer's Rose;

Prickly and smelly with a hint of sticky dew."

If only there were a hole big enough to be swallowed by, Rory would have been sure to find it. Finn continued on with doe eyes as Rory gripped his hands painfully as a silent but firm instruction to stop his proclamation of 'love'. "Your heart is like a mule;

Stubborn and unmovable.

Your smile is like David Beckham scoring a goal;

Beautiful and reason enough for a man to cry tears of ecstasy in public.

Your eyes are like the sea;

A loving home for all fish and crustacean

Your hands are like Gingerbread fresh from the oven;

Moist, warm and delicious.

And finally after all these reasons I tell you of my deep and unbending love for you…I offer you this..." At this point in time Finn produced a ring box and opened it.

"I offer this token of my love and adoration before all these witnesses tonight." He held it out to her in both hands and bowed his head offering her this most sacred and precious gift.

"Finn?" Rory said sharply.

"Does the token not pleaseth the lady?" He asked innocently.

"Finn, that's a miniature bust of Elvis on a button." At this Finn pouted.

"But's it's gold plated. Or least I think it is…and look at the craftsmanship!" Defended Finn, seeming quite put out that his gift hadn't been accepted yet. Rory came to realize people were still watching her expectantly. Rory threw her arms up in an act of frustration.

"OH for crying out loud!" She fumed and grasped the present out of Finn's still out-stretched hands.

"You are SO bazaar." Rory said, mostly to herself, at this Finn grinned wildly.

"You're welcome!"

Rory shook her head. What the hell was she suppose to do with a miniature gold-plated (supposedly) bust of Elvis button?

And as if by some pre-determined force as Rory was staring at Finn wondering if her evening could possibly be any more off-kilter, something extraordinary happened; it did. Finn continued to stare adoringly at Rory as she jumped a good foot in the air from the ever-charming sound of a foghorn.

Finn, of course, had been expecting the signal of the drawing conclusion of this most peculiar evening. He felt confident going in to the evening's events. When Rory had entered he knew. He just knew she was the one and only girl he should attach himself to. The more time he spent with her the more he knew they were destined to reach beyond tonight. He continued to watch Rory as she stared at the newest guest walking through the doors of their dorm; the female chapter of the LDB heralded by the preceding foghorn and the fact that it was now midnight.

"I must say gentlemen this was a most … entertaining evening." A blond girl spoke, commanding everyone's attention. Rory recognized her from the evening dress and the gorilla mask. The blond in question has with her a handful of other female students.

"Finn, what is going on?" Whispered Rory.

"Pay attention luv…I think we're one of the winners" He whispered back.

"Winners?"

"As most of you here tonight have figured out this was an usual party…even for college." She continued. "What you don't know is that several of the young men here were given tasks, or assignments, if you will, that involved their interaction with the fairer sex."

At this Rory's head whipped back around to glare at Finn, who just smiled sheepishly.

"The good new is…we have prizes for some of you to make all the humiliation and annoyance all worth it…or at least to lessen the torture of being hit on by Colin."

"I highly doubt that" Mumbled Rory under her breath.

"Shhh." Finn chastised.

"Did you just 'shh' me!" She asked with annoyed amazement. "Ass." She simply stated after confirmation.

"Tonight's Kind of Bad Pick Up Lines should be no surprise to anyone…Let's hear a round of applause for Colin Mc Crea. None were doubtful of your skill in this department Colin. We were however impressed at your ability to get several violent and unpleasant reactions. Good job, Colin! Your winnings include…A year's subscription to Playboy magazine, a year's supply of TV dinners and Personal lotion, for all those lonely, lonely nights we predict in your future. Again well done Colin! And all the women that Colin insulted will receive a free drink at the bar to do with as they please…throwing it in Colin's face is just a suggestion." Colin came up to claim his prizes.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed upon examining the items.

"Next our runner up position belongs to a man, who, without a doubt had numerous tasks to perform and could not have made it this far through the evening without his partner. Finn Everton, we give you this prize with a theme and expect the both of you to use in some way all the items contained therein." She said in such a way that allowed no argument. Rory felt embarrassed at the reference of herself and the subsequent looks she received. Finn was mildly disappointed at being dubbed 'runner-up' but on peering into the basket his face altered into a grin.

A bottle of the most expensive Champaign, gift certificates for a romantic weekend in New York, exquisite hand-made chocolate form Belgium, the book 'Love…Kung FU Style', headbands with springs on them with plastic hearts attached and a bottle of sunlight dish soap. Finn eagerly picked the headbands out and crowned himself and Rory (with some difficultly due to her objections). Looking completely ridiculous, he trotted back with Rory in tow to the crowd.

Stephanie cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention once more.

"Now there were serious doubts from everyone including the contestant himself that he would be able to fulfill the task. Logan Huntzburger pulled the most difficult and challenging card…. to fall in love!" Gasps were heard around the room as well as several shocked faces seen.

"I know, I know… how does one determine if a person is truly in love, right especially when that person is so determined to never be in love? The girls and I watched closely all evening and couldn't have been more pleased from all the undeniable evidence. Logan Huntzburger and Paris Geller come up here and claim your prize of a wonderful, romantic trip to Venice!"

After the clapping and cheers died down everyone looked around expectantly for the couple as they had yet to appear. Nothing, though, was able to stir them from their present endeavours. In the back corner Logan and Paris were deeply engrossed in each other, even after several attempts to interrupt. Stephanie shrugged.

"See? I told ya."

"This night is so weird." Rory said to Finn as the spring hearts waved back and forth on top of her head.

"Come on Kitten lets get started on our prizes." Finn grasped Rory's hand and led her outside to stroll along the Yale campus.

"Finn where are we going?"

"Just go with it luv… just go with it!"

"So what exactly … what was the theme of the prize?"

"Romantic Fun, naturally."

"Oh." Responded Rory, predictably with a blush. She thought a moment longer, "So what does dish detergent have to do with that?" She asked bewildered. Finn's face lit up with secret glee but he did not betray the answer. He started striding with purpose towards the center of the campus.

"We're here!" He announced.

"Here? Why here? What are we doing here?"

Finn set down the basket of goodies and removed several items. He popped the cork on the Champaign and poured Rory some into a Dixie cup.

"We drink to the Fun of Romance!"

She eyed her cup suspiciously and watched as Finn took several slow sips in obvious appreciation and then proceeded to drink most of what was left. Rory shrugged and mimicked the action with her own cup.

"Now what?" She asked tossing her cup in the trash nearby, observing that Finn had indeed picked a pleasant spot by the famed Yale Alumni fountain; She looked up as Finn produced the bottle of sunlight dish soap.

"You know it's kinda peculiar that they'd give out a bottle of sunlight soap. How is that romantic?"

"It's not." Replied Finn, unscrewing the cap. "It's fun." He smiled wildly while flipping the bottle upside-down and pouring most of its contents into the fountain, then tossing the bottle towards the centre of the gushing water. Rory's mouth dropped open and then dropped further still when she heard the clearing of an authoritative voice behind them. Finn bolted up.

"Bugger, it's the fuzz." And so it was, the night campus officer.

"Jim." Finn stated stoically, folding his arms.

"So we meet again Mr. Sunlight." Jim said dryly. "Is that open liquor I see?" Maybe." He replied haughtily "Did you bring your runnin' shoes?"

"Why? Ya plannin' on runnin' son?"

"It's a good day to die McDougal."

"Ya know it might be easier to take you seriously if you didn't have that ridiculous thing on your head." The two slowly started to circle each other, only to be stopped by the sound of the Clint Eastwood theme from The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. Both turned to look at Rory who was mildly embarrassed.

"Oh sorry it's just my mom phoning. Please don't let me interrupt."

Jim turned his attention back to Finn, who was unfortunately 15 feet away and increasing his lead.

"OH for crying out loud!" Jim yelled while taking off in hot pursuit. Fuelled by anger he started to cut down on the distance. Finn fuelled with Champaign and youthful cockiness looked back to Jim.

"Take that copper!" He yelled triumphantly, spring hearts waving in the air, and pelting g the officer with cini-hearts. Tiny cinnamon heart candies rained down on poor officer Jim.

"Ow! My eye!" Cried out Jim clutching at the injured organ, but still amazingly enough not slowing down. Eventually the two weaved in and out of Rory's vision. She looked back at the fountain with dismay. Apparently bottle of sunlight plus roaring fountain equals big sudsy mess. Determining that it was best to remove herself from the afflicted area, Rory gathered her things, including the basket and shook the bubbles off her shoes and wandered slowly to the inevitable.

When she arrived she saw officer Jim sitting in his chair looking still very much winded and highly annoyed. His annoyance was due to the incredibly off key singing of the 1970's classic 'Come and Get Your Love'.

"Finn, really, is that the song you want to be singing in the clink?" Rory asked the captured Finn.

"Please, just make him stop." Begged Jim. Rory gave the poor man a sympathetic smile wishing she could alleviate some of his suffering.

"So…" Rory approached the cell. "This is what's known as Yale's drunk tank, huh?"

"Without a doubt something they should put in the Yale tour for the new freshmen. I think it'd give them something to aspire to." Nodded Finn.

"So is this where all your dates end up?"  
"Who said this was a date?" He asked with a grin placing his hands on the bars in front of him.

"Who said it wasn't?" She shot back.

"I guess maybe not in the strictest sense, perhaps you're right. Besides New York should be fun shouldn't it, Kitten?" Rory stepped forward and stared into his deep green eyes as if deciding something. A moment later she pulled him towards her through the bars.

"You are so weird." She stated before she initiated a kiss filled with mischief and holding a promise of many adventures to come. Breaking apart, Finn smiled and called out dazed, "Excuse me jailer? I'm ready for my conjugal now!"

Dedicated in part to those crazy kids who dump a bottle of sunlight soap in the Wedgewood fountain every summer and flood the neighbourhood with bubbles : D Bless the gifted!

**Challenge #4:**

**Must Haves:**

1.PDLD.

2.Finn using cheesy pick up lines such as 'You're my new religion, let me worship you.' or 'I have a serious disease that can only be cured if you let me take you home tonight'. Something crazy that only he would say, and any girl would roll her eyes at no matter how drunk or crazy she was.

**Can Haves:**

1.Someone begging someone for a foot massage.

2.Finn getting chased by a security guard for doing something to a drinking fountain, what exactly is up to you.

**Can't haves:**

1.nothing, any thing is fair game.

This and other challenges (including mine cough cough) find the link under my profile. ; D


End file.
